


Ignore Me

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Achievment Hunter, Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Slight Dom/Sub, a little dirty talk, not really at all though, nothing bad promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff ignores Michael, Michael pouts, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Me

Ray begins the video by introducing them and adding, “Unfortunately, Michael’s out of town this week and can’t play with us.”

“Well to be fair, he mostly likes playing with Geoff,” Jack interrupts with a chuckle.

In all seriousness Geoff leans forward into his mic, “Totally full homo.”

“And on that very awkward yet uncomfortable note, LLLLLLLLLLLLET’S PLAAAAAAY!” 

Almost the second the team leaves the safety of town Geoff yells a terrified, “Oh no! I’m down! No, help! Where’s my Michael when I need him. Oh no, I’m dying. Everyone stop what you’re doing, HELP ME!”

“Never fear, Ray is here,” jokes Ray as he picks the other man’s character up off the ground.

“Never say that again in your life, Ray,” Geoff says suddenly dead serious. 

Something bounces off of Ray’s cheek and he looks around to see Ryan slowly shaking his head from his spot on the couch. Laughing he returns his attention to his game, watching as Geoff runs into the middle of the battle and promptly going down.

Before Geoff can remark on his current situation, Ray revives him saying, “You know, maybe I should just stay up your ass like Michael, to keep you out of trouble.”

“That’s a good idea,” Geoff replies brightly.

 

Soon though, much like everything else in his life, what started out as joking turns into Ray seriously sucking up to Geoff. It even carried over into real life.

“Hey I’m going to the kitchen, want anything, boss?” Ray asks and then pauses at the door questioning himself.

“Yeah, see if we have any beer,” Geoff doesn’t look away from the video he’s editing.

When Ray places a bottle on the desk in front of Geoff he doesn’t even bother to acknowledge it, just taking a swig and going about his work. “You’re welcome,” he mutters under his breath as he turns back to his desk.

 

By the time Michael comes back and the crew get settled in for their morning Minecraft Let’s Play, Ray had some how slipped into Michael’s roll of ass kisser and Geoff baby sitter while in game. So when Ray came to the older man’s rescue against a zombie just as Geoff started screaming about the good dying young, nobody thought much about it. After the fourth time of, “Yeah, Geoff. I got Gavin, don’t worry. Just run!” Michael noticed something was... weird.

“Hey, Ray since when did you and Geoff become such a team?” asked Michael as innocently as he could manage.

“Since you haven’t been here to save his ass- OH FUCK LOOK OUT!” And Ray once again took off after Gavin after a sneak attack.

“Yeah, Michael. Ray’s been a better you than you ever were,” Geoff remarks helpfully as he gets up to physically beat the shit out of Gavin.

“What did I miss?” Michael asks the room, feeling a little... lost.

“Ah, nothing much. Just me and Geoff going full homo,” Ray informs him as they finish up recording. Ryan is snickering from the direction of the couch as he packs up his crap.

“It was a glorious moment, man. Fireworks and gunfire. Just beautiful,” laughs Geoff and he reaches over Michael to claim the tower of pimps from his desk.

 

Michael assumes it will get better, Ray would stop sucking up when he no longer felt the need to and Geoff would stop ignoring him. But while they’re in the middle of doing a Black Ops recording...

“HELP I’M DOWN!” Geoff screams over the sounds of the zombies moaning and trying to devour him.

Michael starts running up the stairs, “Don’t worry, I’ve got ya, boss.”

“Too late!” Ray yelps as he swoops in and picks Geoff up, leaving Michael standing there feeling a bit dejected.

After the third time it happens he’s just given up. Geoff hardly speaks to him and Ray’s too busy kicking ass to notice anything out of the ordinary. So Michael just takes his frustration out on Gavin.

When Geoff yells for help, Michael ignores him and runs by without trying to pick him up.

“What the hell, Michael! Party foul!” 

“Mi-cool! AH! Help Mi-cool. I’m surrounded,” Gavin squawks drowning out Geoff.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ve got ya,” says Michael pointedly ignoring the older man’s cries of indignation.

That’s how the video went, Geoff yelling at Michael and getting nothing in return. But he’s surprised that the silent treatment lasts long after the recording is over. 

“Hey, wanna grab lunch?” he addresses Michael when everyone else is long gone, probably already well on the way to getting drunk.

When Michael doesn’t answer Geoff assumes the younger man didn’t hear him so he places a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, “Hey, there’s this new place down the street I thought we could check out.”

But Michael still doesn’t answer him. The only sign that he’s heard the man is that his ears are slightly red and his frown deepens. “Goddamn it you little shit. Why are you ignoring me?” Geoff demands, bending down to eye level. But Michael just gathers his stuff and leaves the office, smoothly avoiding the older man as if he weren’t even in the room.

With a sigh Geoff texts Gus to see if he’s free for lunch. 

 

Later that evening when Michael has recorded something with Jack, fucked around with Gavin and discussed My Little Pony with Ray, Geoff finds himself alone in the office with one immature, mouthy Achievement Hunter. Well, only, he’s not so mouthy just now. After a few moments of deliberation Geoff steadies himself for the probable fallout that picking a fight with Michael will bring and turns to face the inevitable.

“Hey, look I know you’re pissed, okay? But I can’t fix it if you don’t talk to me,” Geoff tells him in his best yes-really-I-am-a-mature-adult voice.

He’s met with nothing but silence broken only by the clicking of a mouse. “Michael,” he starts with a sigh, mentally sifting through his memories of the past week, looking for where he’d went wrong.

Coming up with nothing, his anger gets the better of him. “Oh yeah, baby. Ignore me harder,” he says in his best commanding voice. Still refusing to acknowledge the older man, Michael continues to work, the only sign that he’s listening is the angry blush that creeps up his neck to his ears.

“Yeah, c’mon. Like that,” Geoff groans, his tone nearing pornographic now that he’s started this game. “Baby you know you drive me fucking nuts when you do that. Nnnn-”

Michael suddenly shoves himself back from his desk, grabs his phone and keys from his desk and disappears in an angry storm. Geoff takes a deep breath before muttering, “Nope.” 

When he finally catches up to Michael the other man is across the street storming toward his apartment building, fumbling his keys from his pocket. “This is about the whole Ray thing, right?” Geoff starts out tentatively, half a step behind Michael the entire way to his front door.

The moment the door is unlocked Geoff shoves his way past Michael and planting himself firmly in the middle of the living room. 

“Get out,” Michael tells him evenly, dangerously quiet.

“No,” Geoff replies simply, bracing himself for whatever Michael is about to throw at him.

“Get the fuck out of my house, Geoff,” Michael says again, this time a bit louder. 

Geoff sees his hands trembling where they’re balled up white knuckled at his sides. “No fucking way, Michael. We’re talking about why you’re acting like a spoilt brat.”

Scoffing Michael steps closer, in swinging distance. “I don’t know, you’re the one ignoring me,” he sneers, voice still level.

“I am not you dickhole, you haven’t acknowledged me once all day,” Geoff yells in frustration, throwing his hands in the air where they wave wildly, gesturing at the younger man.

“Bull fucking shit, you’re the one who decided I don’t exist anymore,” voice growing louder and more angry with every word. “I just figured I’d get out of your fucking life since you clearly don’t need me. You have Ray now. Perfect fucking Ray. Amazing Ray. Bet he moans like a goddamn slut-”

“Listen here you little shit, just because I’ve been joking around with Ray doesn’t actually mean anything,” Geoff cuts himself off, realization dawning on him. Suddenly the anger drained from him. “Wait. You get off on it don’t you? The whole kissing my ass and calling me boss bullshit. No, you do.”

Michael looks like he’s about to open his mouth to protest so Geoff pulls him closer, cutting him off with a rough kiss. Geoff pulls back when a muffled sound escapes the younger man, but he cups his jaw with a firm hand, forcing Michael to look him in the eyes.

He struggles for a moment, trying to find the right words to describe how much it’s about Michael. How it’s Michael’s smirk when he calls Geoff ‘boss’. How it’s Michael’s eyes when he gasps out ‘please’. How it’s Michael’s hand brushing Geoff’s own when he reaches something across the room. How it’s Michael’s blushing when Geoff compliments him. How Ray is none of those things, and how he never wants Ray to become them anyway.

Finally, unable to figure out how to say that Geoff just traces his thumb along Michael’s bottom lip. “You’re my boy, Michael. Not Ray. You.”

Geoff watches the blush slowly creep up Michael’s cheeks before continuing, “Look. I don’t do this with you because you’re there. I do it because you’re you. Now, get naked so I can fuck you raw.”

“Sure thing boss,” Michael smirks before pulling Geoff in for a kiss, desperate and hungry. He’s all teeth and tongue, skillfully working his way past Geoff’s defenses, trying to control the direction they were going in. And that just won’t do.

Backing them up toward the bedroom, Geoff pulls back a bit, hinting to Michael to slow down. But the younger man whimpers at the loss of contact and Geoff pushes him against the wall, pinning him in place and taking back control. Gasping and begging, well on the way to incoherence as he was, it took a beat for Geoff to workout what Michael was saying, “-good. I’ll be so good, please. Please.”

Heart in his throat, Geoff pulls Michael’s hands from the front of his shirt which elicits a need whine from him. Geoff firmly pins Michael’s wrists on the wall by either side of his head. “Do you know your word?”

Glassy eyed, Michael nods, pupils blown so wide there’s only a thin ring of brown around them. “Yes, sir,” he instantly stilled, allowing himself to be held captive. 

“When I let you go you’re going to go to the bedroom and strip. Then you’re going to wait. Do you understand me?” Geoff asks, backing away slightly, waiting for his response.

With another, more eager nod, Michael replies, “Yes, sir.” At that, Geoff lets go and watches as Michael retreats down the hallway and slips into the bedroom. He takes a few moments to collect himself, there’s no way he can do this without total control. After a deep, steadying breath he quietly slips into Michael’s bedroom and the sight he’s met with send a jolt of arousal through him so strong his knees go weak.

Michael’s naked and kneeling in the center of the bed, back to the door, hands clasped behind his back. Stripping as quickly as he can, Geoff climbs up behind him. “That’s my good boy,” he tells the younger man as he wraps a hand around his wrists and brings them front, gathering them together at Michael’s chest, heart thumping erratically in his rib cage.

As Geoff trails his hand teasingly down Michael’s stomach, he starts working on the column of pale flesh stretched taught in front of him. “What do you want first, hmm?” he asks between kisses, his hand tracing circles on the inside of Michael’s thigh. “You want my hand?”

At that Geoff dragged his hand up Michael’s thigh to gently take him in hand. “Or maybe you want my mouth,” he says as he strokes Michael teasingly. Carefully biting and mouthing his way down Michael’s neck to his shoulder, Geoff presses a soft kiss to Michael’s back before stilling completely, pulling a whimper from Michael.

“Or _maybe_ you want my dick. Just skip everything else and get right down to me fucking you. Is that what you want? You wanna be my little cockslut today? Hmm? Or are you going to be my good boy?” Michael groans and his head falls back against Geoff’s shoulder, as Geoff teases his cock with light strokes.

“Anything. Anything you want. Please, I’ll be good. I’ll be so so good, Geoff. Please-” he’s cut off with an awkward press of lips against his, the angle all wrong, forcing his neck in a weird position.

Geoff pulls back and shushes him, “Hush, shhh. I want you to roll over.” When Michael is freed he quickly goes belly down, squirming for want of contact.

Pressing a kiss against Michael’s shoulder on the way to the bedside table Geoff tells him quiet and hot in his ear, “There’s my good boy.” Michael hums, a pleased little noise in the back of his throat and tries to still himself, trusting Geoff will take care of him. He can’t help but start when a slick finger circles his opening, gently pressing in.

After a few thrusts a second one joins it and they work him open gradually, rubbing against his prostate with every torturously slow pass. Geoff presses open mouth kisses down Michael’s spine, soaking in the little sounds of pleasure he was drawing from the man under him. When Geoff reaches the base of Michael’s spine he pulls Michael up on his knees and spreads him apart in one quick motion. What starts out as a high keen at the sudden emptiness suddenly turns into a throaty moan as Geoff replaces his fingers with his mouth.

He carves white crescents into the globes of Michael’s ass as he opens him up to trace his rim with the tip of his tongue. “Fuuu-ah. G-geoff. Oh christ,” Michael swears, strangled as he balls his hands into fists in the sheets. Panting, he’s vaguely aware of the fact that he’s trembling as Geoff fucks him on his tongue.

Geoff keeps a slow rhythm going, forcing Michael’s hips still as he laps gently across his hole. Every time he dips his tongue in, Michael moans break off into choked sobs. “Please, please” he gasps, brain too short circuited to come up with anything else. It was too much and not enough all at once, his cock was begging to be touched, weeping precome down the shaft.

Ignoring Michael’s pleas, Geoff continues to fuck him slowly on his tongue, wet, languid strokes meant to tease and dismantle Michael, bring him to quivering, mindless mess. “Geoff, Ge-” Michael sobs, cutting himself off with a moan. He’s panting into the mattress by the time Geoff adds a finger to his ministrations, gliding effortlessly into his opening and finding his prostate.

“Pl-ease,” Michael breathes brokenly, body trembling from exertion, he twitches and whines with every stroke against the bundle of nerves Geoff makes. Pulling back, Geoff adds a third finger along side the first two, mouthing wet kisses to the middle of Michaels back as he makes sure the younger man is stretched.

“Geoff, Geoff please-” Michael starts, voice hoarse and broken. Geoff turns Michael over and kisses him long and deep. Not caring that Geoff tasted of himself and lube, Michael hungrily kissed him back, hands scrabbling at the older man’s back for purchase. Geoff breaks away and fumbles around for the lube he dropped to slick himself up.

Pulling Michael’s legs up around his waist, Geoff enters the man below him in one smooth motion. He leans down to kiss the mark he’d started worrying into Michael’s neck before, nipping lightly at it and causing Michael to gasp. One hand flew to the back of Geoff’s head and the other dug into his back, nails sharp, dragging burning lines down the other’s skin. Slowly he sets the rhythm, looking for Michael’s prostate in the process and when he successfully finds it Michael moans brokenly, voice shattered.

Geoff mouthes his way up to Michael’s ear and breathes hotly, “Such a good boy.” Michael groans when teeth lightly graze his lobe and soft lips take their place to sooth. With a final teasing trace of his tongue to the shell of Michael’s ear, Geoff works his way down Michael’s jaw. Michael moves up to meet Geoff’s every thrust and Geoff’s starting to have a hard time controlling himself, instinct telling him to just let go and pound Michael into the mattress.

“More, Geoff,” pleads Michael, eyes locking onto Geoff’s own. They’re red rimmed from unshed tears, lids heavy over his still blown pupils, puppy eyes begging to be fucked hard. Geoff glances down at Michael’s mouth, lips red, bitten bloody and swollen, mouthing a silent ‘please’ over and over.

And really, how can he argue with that. Geoff shifts his weight to slide his arms under Michael for a grip on his shoulders and relinquished all control. Michael’s head is thrown back in abandon, mouth open in a silent scream as every pounding thrust jolts against his prostate and embeds finger print bruises into his shoulders. He’s already so close to the edge, what with all the teasing Geoff had done. There was no way he was going to last, and yet it wasn’t nearly enough. He needed more.

Lips pressed against his own and Geoff shifted to get a hand between their bodies to wrap a hand around Michael’s cock. Michael kisses him helplessly, small sounds escaping his throat as his nails dig into the back of Geoff’s neck. It only takes a couple of strokes before Michael is spilling over Geoff’s hand, shuttering and trembling with a gasp of, “ _Mine._ ”

And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Geoff had heard. He’s hit with such a rush of need and want that it sends him careening over the edge just after Michael. “Fuck, yes. Yours, baby. I’m yours,” he mumbles into the younger man’s mouth, before collapsing beside him.


End file.
